Pareja dispareja
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: Eri es un chico que vive su vida como cualquier otro, solo que este es un mujeriego, pero pronto conoce a Honoka quien le pondrá su mundo patas arriba. no es la típica historia de amor xD CAP 2 ARRIBA
1. no es una historia de amor normal?

**Un nuevo fic, pero este será solo de 4 capitulos :3 a menos que tenga mas llegada y decida alargarlo muiajsdhsadhas{lohd{o**

ADVERTENCIA: no contiene nada indecente, pero si contiene genderbender

-esta era la tercera chica que me veía de la misma manera, como decirlo era una mezcla entre tristeza y odio- ¿porque eres así? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta el daño que me haces? -me quede observándole fijamente, ella estaba de pie frente a mí, mientras que yo solo estaba sentado en una banca del parque que horas antes habíamos ido a visitar y por una pequeña distracción con una chica que me estaba preguntando una dirección todo exploto-

¿Enserio armaras escándalo por eso? -me cruce de brazos y me quede mirándola fijamente-

-podía ver como apretaba sus puños y apretaba la mandíbula- y cómo quieres que me sienta, si estabas coqueteando con esa! -sonreí de manera irónica, detestaba cuando comenzaban un escándalo por celos estúpidos-

Si tanta desconfianza tienes, ¿entonces porque mierda estas con alguien como yo? Sabes muy bien que si estoy contigo es por algo, pero ahora me queda claro que solo sé que estás conmigo solo por el interés de mi trabajo y el dinero que gano o ¿me equivoco? -me había puesto de pie y me había acercado a ella mirándola de manera retadora- no me vengas con tus mierdas de que me amas, tu eres igual al resto de interesadas

¡Como te atreves! ¡Yo realmente te amaba! Eres un idiota –recibí gustoso esa bofetada en mi mejilla derecha, lo que provoco más ira en la chica que se disponía a golpearme nuevamente, pero la detuve y acerque para besarla de manera deseosa, provocando que de apoco fuera perdiendo las fuerza-

Ha sido un placer conocerte Anju, pero hasta aquí llegamos -me separe lentamente de ella y me retire de aquel lugar dejándola completamente sola. Y bueno así es mi vida desde que comencé a vivir en este país, las chicas se acercan a mi cuando se dan cuenta que soy uno de los hijos del presidente de una de las empresas más importantes de todo Japón-

Eri! -ya habían pasado unos días desde que termine toda relación con Anju, quien para mi sorpresa no se demoró nada en encontrar a otro tipo, son tan fáciles algunas, solo me queda suspirar y concentrarme en mis cosas- ERI! -casi me quede sordo con ese grito, aunque me ayudo a salir de mis pensamientos-

Que quieres Rin -este es uno de mis mejores amigos, él ha sido de los pocos que se acercó a mi sin intenciones de beneficiarse, bueno la cosa es que este peli naranja y divertido chico es mi amigo, aunque a veces parece mi hermano pequeño- ¿recuerdas el día que quedaste con ojo amoratado por gritarme?

Uy, que delicado señor casanova -mientras me hablaba me entregaba un café, para luego tomar asiento frente a mi- no me veas así, ya supe de tu triste ruptura con Anju-chan

¿Y a que viene eso ahora? -el solo le restó importancia y me enseño su móvil, aunque al principio no entendía bien que era lo que estaba tramando, rápidamente unos atrayentes ojos azules captaron mi atención-

Imagine que estarías mirando esos ojos azules -creo que me sonroje un poco al ser atrapado- bien lo diré de esta forma, ella es alguien un tanto especial para mí –por un momento creo que me moleste un poco, debido a que no entendía lo que estaba tratando de decirme- lo que quiero decir, es mi medio hermana y hace poco perdió a su madre y hermana en un accidente

¿Y que quieres que haga? -le quite el móvil de las manos y comencé a fisgonear sus fotos, no teníamos secretos entre nosotros así que a veces podía ver las fotos de su queridísima novia Hanayo… que está muy buena, pero es la novia de mi amigo y es intocable- ¿que le haga cariño?

-sonreí al ver su cara de pocos amigos, al parecer no quería bromas- ¿solo me gustaría saber si ella podría quedarse unos días en nuestra casa? -y aquí está el problema número uno, si dejo que una chica entre en esta casa, las fiestas alocadas con el resto del grupo se ira a la porquería, pero observar esos ojitos de gatito con botas me ganan-

Lo hare porque eres como mi hermano… -solo suspiré profundo debido a que solo tenía esa fotografía de la chica y le devolví su móvil, la chica estaba bastante bonita y como a mí me gustan, solo espero que Maki o Umi no la quieran "conocer" como le dicen siempre que quieren algo más-

Gracias Eri, sabía que tu comprenderías mi situación, realmente te quiero mucho -si fuera Maki estaría sonrojado y murmurando tonterías, pero es mi hermano medio gato- me pondré en contacto

Iré a trabajar, no creo que aparezca hasta mañana, nos vemos y recuerda limpiar el desorden de tu cuarto y que si ella se quedara aquí deberás preparar un cuarto -sin más me dirigí a mi cuarto para una ducha y luego vestirme apropiadamente, hoy junto a mi hermana teníamos una importante reunión en la empresa y no podíamos faltar-

-no sé cuántas horas pasaron en esa maldita reunión del demonio, estos ancianos odiosos y sus tonterías- no aceptare que despidan a la mitad de la empresa solo para que ellos se beneficien…

Sería un golpe un tanto agresivo, pero si planeas despedir a todos esos vejestorios tendríamos que charlar papá, él es quien da la última palabra aquí -sin más nos dirigimos directamente a su oficina sin siquiera pedir un permiso, aunque nadie nos decía nada-

Padre, debemos hablar algo muy importante -el hombre ya mayor, siquiera se movió de su lugar al ver a sus hijos en ese lugar-

No les aumentare el sueldo, ya saben cómo es la cosa aquí -el hombre solamente se dedicó a observar su lap-

Tan amoroso como siempre padre, pero esta vez no será eso -me acerqué a su lado y sonreí al ver la página que estaba viendo tan interesado- el asunto que nos trae aquí es…

Quiero quitar a todos los vejetes del consejo y traer personas nuevas y con ideas más frescas -mi hermanita Arisa no se guarda nada, los tres observábamos la pantalla de la lap y sonreíamos complacidos- que dices papá, podrías tener un montón de chicas bonitas en los consejos y reuniones, más de alguna vería lo guapetón que te has puesto con los años

Mmhh -mi hermanita sabe cómo manipular a mi padre, quien al parecer lo estaba reconsiderando-

serían unos cuantos millones que la empresa perdería… pero cada año por culpa de esos idiotas nuestra empresa se va a la baja -le dije a mi padre mientras avanzaba por las paginas- además… si lo haces, te dejaremos a ti todas las entrevistas

…-de golpe mi padre se levantó espantándonos a ambos quienes nos alejamos un poco-… Eri, tu prepara los cheques y Arisa, tu comienza a preparar las cartas de despido de esos vejestorios -Arisa y yo sonreímos complacidos de nuestro cometido, habíamos logrado algo bastante difícil- por cierto… Arisa cuando planeabas decirme que te gustaban las chicas?

A decir verdad, después de ver como ustedes se comportan con alguna chica bonita cerca, creo que les comencé a tener un poco de asquito a los de su especie -mi padre cayó al piso derrotado con semejante golpe bajo- además, ustedes par de idiotas siempre alejaban a los chicos que se acercaban a mi

Mi amada Elizabeth! ¡Te he fallado! -lloriqueaba en el piso mi padre mientras observaba la fotografía de nuestra difunta madre-

Mm creo que madre estaría feliz de que encuentre el amor, ya sea hombre o mujer -me quede sonriendo, el saber que mi hermana había madurado de esa manera desde el fallecimiento de nuestra madre es algo reconfortante-

Sabes bien hija que ambos estaremos felices, tu felicidad es la nuestra -nuestro padre se había puesto de pie y ahora abrazaba a su hija quien correspondía con ternura- ven aquí Eri, tú también mereces un abrazo

-y así la familia feliz se abrazaba y apapachaba un rato. Luego de regresar a nuestros lugares de trabajo y preparar todo, el día paso volando y nuestro turno acabo. Y como es viernes solo me despedí de mis compañeros, mi hermana y mi padre quien se veía ansioso… al parecer la idea lo emociono más de la cuenta. Sin más rodeos, me dirigí a casa de Umi quien me dejo cambiar de ropa en su habitación mientras el preparaba unos apuntes para sus clases del lunes- así que hoy saldremos a algún llegar o ¿planeas quedarte de vago en mi casa?

Sonoda-sensei… otra vez sus alumnas se comportaron de manera sugerente frente a usted? -el solo me vio de mala gana y guardo sus apuntes- por cierto, antes de llegar le avise a Maki que estaríamos aquí, dijo que vendría luego de terminar un "asunto"

¿De nuevo se está viendo con esa chica que parece de primaria? -asentí divertido, esa chica tiene nuestra misma edad y aun así parece una chica de escuela- aunque creo que iba a terminar, al parecer Maki no quiere comprometerse y creo que le estaba interesando un poco Nozomi

Ninguno de nosotros quiere comprometerse, aun somos jóvenes por así decirlo -Umi ahora estaba de pie cerca del patio fumando un cigarrillo-

25 años y aun no pisas el palito mi querido amigo -el solo sonrió divertido- aun no puedo creer que en la preparatoria tú eras el santo de la clase y ahora eres un león enjaulado

Ninguna chica comprende que no deseo ser domado -termino su cigarrillo y decidió encender la tele- creo que, si hubieses sido chica, serias tan tímido que ni siquiera serias capaz de ver a un hombre a la cara

Mi madre dice lo mismo, pero bueno aquí me tienes y aunque no lo creas si me he enamorado… solo una vez y me rompieron por completo el corazón -con solo verle la cara ya sabía a quien se refería- ella solo me uso como su excusa

Oh vamos, Tsubasa solo quería hacer creer a sus padres que era hetero para que no la casaran con algún degenerado, además, debes sentirte orgulloso eres el único hombre en la vida que Tsubasa le hizo muchas cosas y no fueron solo besitos inocentes, te tenía ganas, pero su lado Yuri gano -el solo sonrió divertido al recordar el tiempo que estuvo con esa chica-

¿Aun recordando a Tsubasa la lesbiana? Mm ese nombre le pega -Maki entraba con su característica sonrisa egocéntrica- ¿hoy nos divertiremos hasta el amanecer no es así? -espero poder divertirme esta noche-

 **PDV general**

-mientras tanto en la casa de Eri y Rin este último junto a la ayuda de su novia Hanayo preparaban la habitación que sería para Honoka quien después de charlar con Rin un buen rato termino siendo convencida y llegaría mañana por la tarde- Kayochin muchas gracias por estar aquí, aunque esto es una tarea muy pesada… mejor debería esperar a Eri para que me ayude

Vamos Rin-kun no te preocupes, además ya has movido la mayoría de los muebles pesados y yo solo he movido la ropa y algunos adornos -Rin se sentía en las nubes cada vez que Hanayo le sonreía de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo ahora-

Kayochin te amo mucho -el joven se abrazó de su novia quien correspondió el abrazo y besó su mejilla provocando que el pobre se sonrojara hasta las orejas-

Cuando acabemos aquí, cenaremos algo muy especial -y así ambos retomaron lo que estaban haciendo entre charlas y risas. mientras tanto en el lugar donde Eri se encontraba en un lugar lleno de personas y música a volumen ensordecedor, el trio estaba bebiendo y bailando con cuanta chica se les acercara, hasta que en determinado momento Eri se movió lentamente hasta una chica que no había pasado para nada desapercibida y se veía que no estaba interesada en nadie más que solo ella y beber tranquilamente-

Que hace una chica tan linda como tú...-pero fue silenciado por la mano de la chica quien lo miro de mala gana-

¿En un lugar como este? -pregunto ella con un tono irónico- acaso eres estúpido o el alcohol te ha afectado más de lo debido? -Eri que estaba bien borracho solo rio bajito, pero no había perdido aun la cordura por lo que tomo con su mano la mano de la chica quien puso mala cara y peor cuando este beso su mano como un caballero-

Ayase Eri a su servicio -con la poca galantería que se podía esperar de un idiota borracho, se acomodó a un lado de su nueva compañía, que se podía notar a metros de distancia que estaba aburrida- ¿y cuál es tu nombre, preciosa?

Eso no es asunto tuyo, niño bonito -la joven bebió de golpe su trago y agarro por el cuello de la camisa a Eri quien se vio un tanto sorprendido- conmigo no funcionan tus galanterías estúpido niño mimado -con la misma fuerza que lo jalo ahora lo empujaba dejándolo claramente sorprendido y con más ánimos de conocer a aquella chica tan rebelde, por alguna razón sus ojos azules le recordaban algo, pero en su borrachera no recordaba que podía ser-

Vamos preciosa, no seas tan cruel conmigo -al ver que la chica se preparaba para marcharse este comenzó a perseguirla por todo el lugar hasta llegar a la puerta de salida, donde se topó con ella que veía su móvil y murmuraba algunas cosas- ¿quieres venir a mi casa? Nos divertiremos mucho

¿Tú, no te detienes cierto? -el negó divertido mientras se acercaba a ella quien solo suspiro y observo nuevamente su móvil, se supone que no debería estar en ese lugar -

Eres hermosa… vamos a mi casa y nos divertiremos mucho -la pobre estaba un poco agotada había llegado desde su ciudad hace un par de horas, pero para su mala suerte le habían robado las maletas en el taxi y en su irritación termino en un bar de mala muerte, para peor se topa con un rubio egocéntrico y borracho que no la deja en paz-

a veces creo que la mala suerte me persigue -murmuro observando al tipo a su lado que estaba todo alegre-

Si no quieres ir, te invito un par de tragos más, yo pago -al menos el tipo no la seguiría presionando para ir a su casa, o eso pensó ella…-

 **PDV Eri**

-los rayos del sol entraron por las malditas cortinas y me llegaron directo a los ojos, recordándome que anoche bebí hasta que me fui a negro y la chica a quien invite también estaba ebria. No recuerdo ni como llegue aquí, no tenía ganas de moverme, pero como todos los malditos días escuche unas pisadas llegar hasta mi cuarto, instintivamente me cubrí la cabeza esperando- ¡ERII! ¡DESPIERTA QUE ES HORA DE DESAYUNAR!

-pero antes de que me pudiese decir siquiera algo, alguien a mi lado se levantó y grito- maldita sea Rin no grites tan temprano!... Rin…

-todos nos quedamos de piedra hasta la persona a mi lado- Ho…

¿Que es todo ese escándalo Rin-kun? -esa voz… Hanayo está aquí? Mierda, mierda, mierda, de todas las personas…- ¿Honoka-chan?

Eh? No me digas…-el grito de mi acompañante se escuchó como en tres manzanas a la redonda. Creo que comprendo porque la chica se me hacía conocida… -

Eri! Pensé que eras mi amigo y no tocarías a mi hermana -una medio hora más tarde… Rin estaba abrazando a Honoka quien solo suspiraba un tanto aburrida por todo este jaleo y para peor aún nos encontrábamos en mi cuarto, Honoka y yo en ropa interior… porque nuestras ropas estaban del asco…de reojo observe mi pantalón y mi camiseta vomitadas y la ropa de la chica tenía… creo que eso es ¿sangre? -

Rin, no sucedió nada, solo recuerdo que unos chicos nos ayudaron a llegar hasta aquí y nos dejaron en el cuarto de él -al momento de apuntarme pude ver algo… ¿eso que veo en sus ojos es molestia?... o quizás porque no sucedió nada… sabía que no debía emborracharme hoy… Eri eres un idiota, me recriminaba a mí mismo-

Vamos chicos es hora de desayunar, Honoka-chan acompáñame un momento- santificada seas Hanayo… se llevó a Honoka, al parecer le enseñara su cuarto a entregarle algo de ropa… aunque lo más seguro es que ella le vaya a prestar de la ropa que mantiene aquí debido a que algunos días se queda a estudiar con Rin-

-podía sentir la mirada de Rin en mi- Rin sabes muy bien, que si me hubiese acordado quien era, no estaríamos en esta situación

Creo que deberías dejar de beber tanto… Umi y Maki son una poquitín mala influencia para ti -solo asentía como niño regañado, esos dos siempre me retan a ver quién aguanta más y siempre pierdo- aunque bueno, no tengo derecho a regañarte

Mira, al menos no sucedió nada que tengamos que lamentar, como que hubiese tenido sexo salvaje y nos atraparas en pleno acto -mientras lo decía me ponía una playera y unos shorts, el pobre Rin estaba un poco sonrojado-

No cambias Eri -solo sonreí divertido a lo cual el suspiro de aburrimiento- aunque debo agradecerte nuevamente -me sorprendí de ver a Rin inclinarse de manera respetuosa- gracias por permitir que Honoka se quede aquí, al igual que como lo hiciste conmigo…

Vamos, tu eres como un hermano para mí y como tal nos debemos ayudar mutuamente- esto es tan cursi y el pobre me estaba mirando con ojitos de gatito con botas, así que solamente me quedo abrazarlo y acariciar su cabeza- Rin entre hombres esto se ve gay, pero te quiero mucho

-el solo se limitó a abrazarme y reír divertido- siempre puedo confiar en ti -luego de esa muestra de afecto de lo más gay, desayunamos y charlamos un rato, Honoka fue guiada por Rin por toda la casa, mientras que Hanayo y yo nos quedamos en el cuarto de estar, charlando y jugando algún videojuego-

Gracias por cuidar a Rin-kun -solo me limite a sonreír y ver de reojo a Hanayo quien estaba sonriendo dulcemente- en realidad el me había pedido primero el dejar a Honoka en mi casa, pero con Nozomi-chan y Nico-chan el departamento es muy pequeño para alguien más, aunque en principio se negaba a molestarte y pedir si ella podía vivir aquí

Tu y yo sabemos que él es un poco torpe, pero tiene un gran corazón además él es como un hermano y haría todo para que esté tranquilo y contento -ambos solo sonreímos y decidimos continuar la partida-

-la tarde paso lenta y tranquila, era el primer sábado que pasaba en casa junto a mis amigos. Honoka se entretuvo en el pequeño gimnasio que habíamos armado con Rin. Este último decidió salir a pasear con Hanayo dejándome completamente solo con Honoka quien se quedó golpeando un saco de arena, lo que llamo mi atención bastante… ver como golpeaba con precisión y potencia… podía sentir como iba sacando esa ira interna, no me había dado cuenta que me quede mirándola fijamente desde la puerta- sabes, es un poco incomodo cuando alguien te observa como tú lo estás haciendo

-volví a la realidad al sentir esos ojos azules observarme detenidamente, por algún motivo no podía apartar la mirada de esta chica, observe como una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien derecha la cual descendía lentamente por su mejilla… hasta llegar a su cuello, hasta desaparecer entre sus pechos, creo que fue muy notorio porque trague pesado- …yo…lo siento

-idiota no tartamudees… el gran Ayase Eri jamás se ha sentido intimidado por alguien, pero esta chica… es diferente a todas las que he conocido- eres igual que todos los idiotas que he conocido en mi vida -intenté recomponerme al escuchar eso y dirigí mi mirada nuevamente a sus hermosos ojos azules- quieres acostarte conmigo?

-creo que mi sangre subió de golpe a mi cara al escuchar semejante oferta, mientras se acercaba a mí, no sé en que momento me había quedado sin palabras y casi con mi respiración cortada, solo podía mantener mi mirada en la suya- …

Lo sabia, solo te haces el valiente cuando estas con tus amigos o cuando estas ebrio -me tomo con fuerza de la playera apegando su frente a la mía… podía sentir su aliento mezclarse con el mío, y por una fracción de segundos observe sus labios los cuales se veían apetecibles, estaba demasiado embriagado con estas sensaciones- no pienses que soy igual de fácil que las demás -y sin más soltó mi playera y se fue a su habitación dejándome con las hormonas alborotadas y con un problema tremendo en mis pantalones-

Necesito una ducha… -suspire y me dirigí a mi habitación donde entre a mi baño, me quite la ropa y entre a la ducha donde me di el agua fría, intentando olvidar lo que había pasado. No sé cuánto rato estuve bajo el agua que después de un rato cambie por agua tibia o pescaría una pulmonía-

-luego de esa gratificante ducha me vestí solo con mi pijama el cual solo era un short y una playera sin mangas y como no tenía ganas de salir a ninguna parte fui a jugar un rato algún videojuego ya que estaba anocheciendo, mientras jugaba observe de reojo a Honoka que andaba con una playera larga al parecer Rin debió prestársela- puedo sacar algo para comer de la nevera? -me quede observando un momento a la chica quien se veía tímida, aunque se veía realmente adorable continúe con mi juego-

Estas en casa, eso no lo debes preguntar -dije sin quitar la mirada del juego, aunque de reojo observe como se iba a la cocina, al ver sus piernas me entro un poco de sed, así que deje pausado el juego y fui a la cocina donde Honoka estaba sacando unas cuantas cosas de la nevera- mmm no tenemos muchas cosas para comer, ¿quieres mejor que pidamos algo para comer? -le dije mientras sacaba una cerveza-

¿Estás seguro? -solo asentí y me dirigí nuevamente al salón donde tome mi móvil, siendo seguido por Honoka quien también tomo una cerveza-

¿Pizza, comida china, sushi, alguna comida extravagante o algo dulce? -le pregunte sonriendo al ver su cara de no comprender que era lo que le estaba preguntando- que es lo que quieres comer?

Dejare que tu elijas -le reste importancia y pedí pizza, sushi y ramen los cuales tardaron aproximadamente una hora en llegar mientras nos divertíamos con el juego- quería disculparme por lo de esta tarde

-mientras comía un trozo de pizza llamo mi atención el que se estuviese disculpando- no importa, todos tenemos nuestros días de no querer saber nada del mundo -como ya habíamos comenzado a comer decidimos poner una película- así que no tienes que disculparte

Aun así… siento que fui descortés como te he tratado, quiero decir… tú has dejado que viva en tu casa -internamente estaba sonriendo, pero por fuera estaba neutral- buscare un empleo y pagare por estar en tu casa, no quiero ser una carga

Oh vamos, no te pongas así -deje mi comida de lado y limpie mis manos, acercándome con cuidado a acariciar su cabello- no tienes que pagarme nada, y si quieres buscar un empleo bien por ti, solo te pediré una sola cosa -ambos nos estábamos mirando fijamente a los ojos, creo que ella tampoco podía apartar la mirada de mí, el ambiente era perfecto- podrías no contarle a nadie que tú y yo… buena ya sabes… que me dormí

¿Oh… así que el gran Ayase tiene miedo de que su trono de macho alfa se venga abajo? -sabía que me condenaría a esto, pero nadie debía enterarse que dormí con una chica hermosa y que no pasó nada- solo con una condición

Hare lo que sea -intente separarme, pero Honoka paso sus brazos detrás de mi cuello acortando la distancia que nos separaba logrando un beso casi perfecto, pero que solo duro unos segundos que para mí fueron los mejores de mi pecaminosa vida-

quiero preparar algo para Hanayo y Rin… quiero agradecerle por ayudarme en estos momentos tan difíciles -asentí aun atontado por ese beso, podía ver que Honoka estaba sonrojada y un tanto acalorada- quiero agradecer a mi hermano menor por esto

…-algo en mi cabeza no me cuadraba, se supone que Rin era el mayor o se comporta como un hermano mayor… o rayos que está pasando aquí- menor?

Supongo que Rin no te conto toda la historia -observe como se alejaba de mi para recargarse en el sofá acomodándose y abrazando sus piernas- soy 4 años mayor que Rin, digamos que nuestro padre era un poco juguetón y primero estuvo con mi madre Kousaka Alice y luego se casó con la madre de Rin, la señora Hoshizora. Bueno luego de que Rin naciera mi padre regreso a visitarnos y como que con mi madre hubo algo y luego nació mi hermana quien ahora seria 2 años menor que Rin ósea ella ya tendría 23 años… -pude ver como una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla la cual limpie con mi mano, con mucho cuidado- aunque nuestro padre era un idiota, nos dio amor a todos por igual y nuestras madres no se odiaron…

Al menos pudiste vivir una vida tranquila hasta cierto punto -ella asintió observando la tele, podía ver como apretaba sus puños-

Cuando nuestro padre se enteró del fallecimiento de mi madre y hermana no tardo en aparecer y brindarme su apoyo… creo que fue algo que nos unió un poco más, viví en mi antigua casa hasta que tuve el valor de salir a la calle nuevamente, mi padre iba todos los días a visitarme, supongo que el que intentase suicidarme 5 veces le asusto un poco -pude ver su sonrisa… pero esta estaba llena de amargura- solo quería estar con mi madre y Yukiho… eran mi vida, y un maldito borracho se llevó sus vidas como si nada… jamás lo encontraron. Bueno no me gusta recordar eso, pero bueno luego de que pude salir de casa, Rin me propuso venir a vivir con él y su amigo… no entiendo porque estoy hablando estas cosas contigo…

-sonreí y acaricie su cabello para luego acercarla a mi lo que provoco que se sonrojara hasta las orejas- Honoka, Rin te ama mucho y puede que no me creas, pero agradezco que me cuentes esto, me hace sentir un poco más cercano a ti, sé que no nos conocemos, pero quiero estar cerca de ti

Vamos… no te pongas cursi, ya he llorado bastante todos estos años… -podía sentir como intentaba contener los sollozos, pero cuando comencé a acariciar su espalda solo dejo salir la tristeza contenía-

Si quieres llorar hazlo, estoy aquí para ti… -bese su cabello mientras dejaba que llorara en mi pecho estaba fuertemente aferrada a mi playera- llora cuanto quieras

-aproximadamente 20 minutos después Honoka aún seguía apegada a mí con leves hipos por llorar tanto, tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas- gracias

Para eso estamos los amigos -le intente dar mi mejor sonrisa al ver como se alejaba de mí y tomaba una lata de cerveza y la abría para beberla de golpe- ¿ya te encuentras mejor? -solo asintió viéndome de reojo, ahora que lo pienso, si ella es mayor que Rin 4 años… y yo tengo la misma edad que Rin- mm entonces tienes 29? Ni siquiera los aparentas

Es de herencia, mi madre también se veía joven -terminaba de beber la mitad de la cerveza y ahora estaba comiendo un poco de sushi- no le cuentes a Rin que te he contado mi vida, se podría sentir un poco mal, el también sufrió por la muerte de Yukiho y mi madre

Mis labios están sellados -termine de comerme la pizza la cual, aunque estaba un poco fría aún estaba deliciosa- por cierto, me gustaría presentarte a mis amigos

Eemm te refieres al pelirrojo y al chico de pelo azul? -por algún extraño motivo se había puesto nerviosa- creo que mejor no…

O h vamos ellos no son malos -por algún motivo algo me estaba molestando, pero no podía entender muy bien que era-

Es que... -antes de que pudiese decirme algo más mi móvil comenzó a sonar, al observar la llamada precisamente era de Maki así que rápidamente conteste, de paso vi la hora y ya eran pasado de las 10 de la noche-

Dame un momento -le dije en voz baja mientras me alejaba de ella quien solo asintió- Maki, que es lo que sucede

 _Te encuentras de buen humor -_ su voz se escuchaba un tanto molesta- _pues me estaba preguntando cuando vendrás a vernos al hospital, que por culpa de esa loca demente que llevamos a tu casa, terminamos en el hospital -_ rápidamente volteé a ver a Honoka quien intentaba huir así que corrí detrás de ella logrando taclearla dentro de su cuarto aun con Maki al teléfono- ¿ _que es todo ese escándalo? ¿No me digas que estabas con alguien?_

Algo así, aunque no espere que fueran a acabar tan mal -le sonreí divertido a Honoka quien estaba debajo de mi intentando huir-

 _Bueno no es tanto el daño, solo mi nariz rota y mi muñeca derecho tiene un esguince, Umi tiene 7 puntos en una ceja y una costilla rota -_ me acerque lentamente a Honoka quien logro escuchar lo que Maki había dicho-

Algún día tenía que aparecer una chica que los golpeara, ¿no crees? -mordí la nariz de mi victima quien se sonrojo e intentaba alejarme- bueno no creo que haya sido a propósito esa golpiza, a menos que ustedes la provocaran

 _Eemm, bueno no sabría decir muy bien que sucedió, estábamos todos muy ebrios y una cosa llevo a la otra y la chica se enojó, nos golpeó-_ ahora entiendo la sangre en la playera de Honoka-

¡JA! Lo sabía, Maki te debo dejar, debo enseñarle modales a una señorita -sin dejar que me contestara corte la llamada y arroje el móvil a una distancia prudente- bien señorita… ¿podría explicarme cómo logro dejar en tan mal estado a mis amigos?

¿Quieres que te explique de manera interactiva o de manera civilizada? -me quede viéndole unos segundos hasta que apunto nuestra posición la cual era muy comprometedora, estaba encima de ella y con una de mis manos en uno de sus pechos... el cual cometí el error de apretar- interactivo entonces… -solo vi como un puño golpeo en mi frente enviándome fuera de la habitación-

Espera! No estaba preparado -pero Honoka se puso de pie de un salto, como lo hacen algunos peleadores se dio impulso con sus piernas y luego se levantó poniéndose en pose de pelea… estoy bien muerto-

Claro... no estás preparado, pero para andar tocando donde no debes estabas más que listo -logre esquivar una patada que iba justo a mi cabeza, logre gatear hasta mi cuarto donde cerré la puerta-

No me mates por favor! ¡Soy un chico inocente! -escuche como unos pasos se acercaban a mi cuarto lentamente… es como esas películas de terror que sabes que vas a morir, aunque logres ocultarte-

Lo mismo dijo él peli azul cuando toco mi trasero… -me había metido al closet cuando escuche que la puerta fue abierta con fuerza… trague pesado- claro y también inocente cuando el pelirrojo intento besarme… si claro muy inocente… si pobres chicos inocentes -mi vida estaba acabada… querida hermana siempre te amare, padre espero que no manosees a la nueva directiva…- te encontré… -me quede petrificado al ver sus ojos azules me veían con una sed de sangre indescriptible-

Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa! -jamás en mi vida había gritado de manera menos varonil que esa…-

-un par de horas más tarde, para mala o buena suerte Rin nos encontró en mi cuarto yo con mi ropa rasgada semi inconsciente y Honoka con la respiración agitada y con su ropa desarreglada… pobre casi se murió- eem no sabía que ya se estaban llevando tan bien -logro murmurar eso, para luego reacomodar la puerta y alejarse lentamente de mi cuarto dejándome con esta demente a solas-

 **:3 saben que esto es otro fic que se va a actualizar de apoco? xD ps espero y les guste**


	2. ni el chasquido de Thanos fue tan malo

Han sido unos días estresantes, pero ya estoy a poco de obtener mi titulo universitario -Rin se veía tranquilo y emocionado a la vez debido a que muy pronto lograra su título como profesor de deporte y como recompensa le dije que saldríamos al lugar que él quisiera, aunque sería una tarde solo de amigos… o eso es lo que yo pensaba - han sido muchos años, pero gracias a Umi logre un trabajo a tiempo parcial como profesor

¿Ahora comprendes porque somos amigos? -el asintió mientras caminábamos por un gran centro comercial, por algún motivo siento que no será mi día… pero intento ignorar eso lo mejor que puedo- Umi es un buen chico cuando no se trata de alguna chica… aunque bueno le dejaste bastante claro que Hanayo no está en sus opciones- fue una pelea bastante extraña, todos pensábamos que Umi ganaría debido a que cuando joven le enseñaron diferentes tipos de arte marcial… pero Rin lo derribo como lo hacen en la lucha libre… Umi termino usando un cuello ortopédico durante un mes-

Así es la vida Eri, creo que ya hemos llegado -no me había dado cuenta hasta que observe el lugar, aunque me sorprendió ver que era un maid café… ¿que es lo que planea este gato?… - no pongas esa cara

Es que a veces haces cosas extrañas, ¿pero un maid café? -al momento de entrar muchas chicas se nos quedaron viendo… pero solo una atrajo mi mirada casi al instante y se nos acercó y con hablo una voz tan dulce que hasta casi provoca problemas en mis pantalones-

¿Muy buenas tardes amos… que tal ha estado su día? -no podía creer que ella estuviese hablando de manera tan cariñosa, aunque era más que obvio que el saludo solo fue para Rin-

A veces siento que el mundo me odia -suspire al ver la sonrisa gatuna de Rin quien caminaba muy feliz mientras charlaba con ella… si ELLA quien me ha estado ignorando por más de dos semanas desde que llego a casa y me golpeo por solo tocar algo que no debía. pero estaba tan blandito y caliente… grrr solo recordar esa sensación me hacía olvidar mi alrededor… llegamos a una mesa un tanto apartada del resto donde nos sentamos y muy tranquilamente se alejó para traernos un vaso con agua y el menú-

Aquí está su carta y un vaso con agua… con veneno cof, digo solo agua -me quede pálido porque eso lo había dicho para mí porque me quedo mirando cuando lo dijo para luego marcharse-

Me odia como no tienes idea…el mundo conspira contra mí, me odia -recargué mi cabeza en la mesa e intente cubrirme con mis manos mientras pensaba en algunas cosas… aunque una idea muy divertida vino a mi cabeza… según he escuchado las maid no pueden comportarse mal o podrían despedirlas… Honoka ya verás que con Ayase Eri nadie juega…-

Oh vamos, el mundo no te odia, pero estas pagando el haber manoseado a Honoka aun sabiendo que sabe algunos estilos de lucha mixta -me quede horrorizado… solo pensé que era algún tipo de rebelde que solo sabía pelear, Rin se quedó mirándome por unos segundos para luego reírse- creo que olvide mencionarlo

Esas cosas se deben decir antes, ¿no lo crees? -creo que mi malévolo plan se fue por el retrete… una profesional en lucha… me hará picadillo, aunque no escarmientas Eri, ya lo hizo una vez. ¿Que te hace pensar que no lo volverá a hacer? Estaba en mi monologo interno cuando observe al rededor -

Lo siento, estaba demasiado emocionado como para olvidar los detalles mínimos -estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Honoka apareció… no pude evitar el verla de pies a cabeza… su traje negro con el delantal blanco… aunque siempre usa una coleta en su lado derecho, ahora lleva su cabello completamente suelto, lo que le da un aire de madures que podría asesinar a cualquiera… y no olvidemos mencionar que este café no usan las típicas faldas largas… oh mi dios son cortitas… puedo ver sus muslos bien formados y está usando ligero… LIGERO! Madre santa debo ir al baño…- Eri…

-no pude aguantar y me levante corriendo al baño donde gracias a dios estaba señalizado y entre escondiéndome en un cubículo- voy a morir… es demasiado para mi… aunque...bendito sea el que invento el ligero y las falditas

¿Acaso eres virgen o que? -escuche una voz que provenía desde el cubilo de al lado- vamos chico, estas maid son increíbles, pero no debes caer en sus encantos o podrían sacarte los ojos- para poder calmarme y bajar el problema de cierta parte de mi cuerpo, decidí tomar asiento y comenzar a respirar. Mientras escuchaba a mi nuevo compañero o vecino de cubículo- aunque esa chica nueva… esta como para aliviar todas tus fantasías… hermosos ojos azules como el cielo despejado, cabello poco común de color anaranjado… una sonrisa arrebatadora y que puedo decir de su cuerpo… Dios santo esa chica fue creada con mucho amor -creo que esto no ayudara en nada... estúpido viejo está provocando que me excite aún más…- aunque es la más peligrosa de todas las maid… vengo todos los días solo para contemplar a esa belleza salvaje… junto a esas hermosas florecillas -creo que se refiere al resto de maid-

¿Salvaje? -estaba intentando calmar mi curiosidad, me gustaría saber un poco más de Honoka y como es con las demás personas… solo por si acaso- a que te refieres?

Bueno, un día llego un grupo de chicos y comenzaron a molestar a una de las maid recién llegadas… muchos conocen a ese grupo de idiotas y prefieren no decir nada, aunque en ese entonces ella no trabajaba como maid, pero ya la había visto varias veces por aquí y bueno lo típico, nadie ayuda a nadie y luego comienzan a decir estupideces como que hubiesen hecho si las ayudaran, un montón de estúpidos… bueno la cosa es que Honoka-chan… -creo que me dio un poco de asco como lo dijo- ella se puso en medio y los chicos desviaron su atención a ella… creo que fue un grave error

-trague un poco pesado… creo que ya sé dónde va encaminado esta historia- y… y entonces?

Uno con la nariz rota, otro termino enredado en una silla y el ultimo que dio más pelea creo que cometió el grave error de tocar uno de sus pechos… dios santo jamás he visto una chica tan furiosa como ella -tengo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo- no sé cómo demonios logro levantarlo y aventarlo fuera del local estrellándolo contra unos basureros

Creo que ya he escuchado demasiado… -me levante del retrete al comprobar que el problema ya había terminado, al abrir la puerta sentí como un poco de alivio y un poco de horror, si realmente aprecio mi vida no debo joder a Honoka nunca más o podría matarme-

Ha sido una plática divertida -el tipo al parecer no saldría de aquel cubículo así que me retire donde Rin quien ya había pedido-

¿10 minutos en el baño? Acaso estabas... no me digas… -vi mi reloj y creo que fueron más de 10 minutos, ahora pensaran que estaba haciendo quizás que cosas en ese lugar… creo que palidecí al ver a Honoka acercarse a nuestra mesa-

Al fin aparece amo…-podía ver su mala cara, estaba tan aterrorizado que me sorprendi al ver que traía una copa grande helado de chocolate… oh dios es hermoso, pero como es que ella sabe mis gustos por el chocolate. Rápidamente dirigí mi mirada a la suya, pero la desvió-

¿Como es que? -vi a Rin quien sonrió divertido, pero negó que el fuere quien le dijo- Honoka…

No es como si yo estuviese mirándote o algo… pero siempre estas tragando chocolate y… -no continúo hablando debido a que se había sonrojado más de lo normal, así que dejo la copa y se retiró toda avergonzada, dejándome con una sonrisa satisfactoria, creo que mi día no estuvo tan mal-

No quisiera admitirlo, pero creo que ustedes tienen algo… -Rin y yo observamos a una mujer no muy vieja, pero tampoco muy joven un poco más de 34 años… quien se acercaba junto a algunas de las maid quienes se sonrojaron al vernos- ella no es de hablar mucho de su vida privada

Mi hermanita es así -toda la atención se la llevo Rin quien sonrió alegremente- ¿usted debe ser la dueña?

Si, es un placer conocer a algún familiar de Honoka-chan -mientras ellos charlaban yo decidí comer ese helado el cual estaba delicioso, creo que parecía un niño feliz y gordo comiendo. Mientras lo hacia algunas chicas me veían de reojo, pero no decían nada hasta que la dueña me quedo mirando fijamente- ¿usted es el novio de Honoka-chan?

-Rin quedo bañado en helado de chocolate con babas y yo sonrojado hasta las orejas por semejante pregunta- jefa… no diga esas cosas -pude ver que Honoka se había acercado a nosotros-

Es cierto jefa Honoka-chan es mi waifu -dijo una chica de cabello castaño casi llegando al tono de color de Honoka, pero esta tenía un mechón que resaltaba entre todos, bueno la chica era más baja que Honoka quien estaba sonrojada también, pero creo que no por lo que dijo la chica, sino más bien por la pregunta de la jefa-

¡Ella es mi waifu! -llego otra de cabello negro y un bonito lunar cerca de su labio quien se comenzó a pelear por Honoka quien no hacía nada más que dejarse jalar por ambas chicas… porque me siento un tanto incomodo por esta situación? Es extraño-

Chicas… están incomodando a los clientes… -intentaba hablar Honoka quien estaba un poco avergonzada-

-creo que a mí también se me estaba bajando el sonrojo y creo que, hasta las ganas de seguir en este lugar, pero Rin se veía muy divertido al ver como Honoka interactuaba con el resto. Así que con un poco de delicadeza sonreí amablemente- somos como una familia, pero más bien ella es como una hermana para mí -todas las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por la calma con la cual me dirigí a la mujer quien sonrió de una manera extraña… creo que hasta complacida… espero que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando-

Bien, entonces disculpen las molestias y por favor hoy son invitados especiales, la cuenta corre por la casa, pueden pedir lo que deseen, Honoka si gustas puedes descansar por hoy-sin más la mujer y las maid se retiraron haciendo una reverencia, menos Honoka quien se nos quedó viendo un momento para luego tomar asiento a nuestro lado-

Realmente son extraños aquí… -murmuro tomando un poco de mi helado, que por instinto puse mala cara, nunca me ha gustado que alguien tome de mis cosas, pero ella me ignoro olímpicamente yo solo suspire-

¿Al menos te has sentido cómoda? -intente preguntar con cuidado- digo, muchas de las chicas te admiran

Admirar… -ese suspiro- no sé si eso sea admiración… -creo que me estoy molestando un poco debido a que lo decía como si ellas no fueran la gran cosa- no pongas esa cara, no quiero decir que ellas no me importen, pero nunca he sido alguien que le gusten mucho las muestras de afecto

Aun así, tienes muchas chicas que te quieren, se puede ver a lo lejos -le decía mientras terminaba mi helado-

No tienes que repetirlo, son todas muy buenas así que eso es todo, no hablaremos más el asunto. Esperen aquí, ya regreso -Honoka se puso de pie y desapareció de nuestra vista, para luego de unos 20 minutos regresar cambiada de ropa y su cabello atado en una cola de caballo, pude notar que llevaba la ropa que le compre y deje en su cuarto a modo de disculpas por el incidente-

Honoka-chan ya te vas? -las mismas chicas que minutos antes habían estado peleándose por ella se le acercaron a lo que está solo sonrió amablemente- al menos avísanos

Es cierto… bueno chicas, lo lamento hoy mi turno acababa antes y como mi hermano vino por mí, es hora de marcharme -ambas se abrazaron a Honoka quien se dejó. Pero jamás imaginamos que la chica de cabello negro tomaría por el cuello a Honoka y le plantaría un beso en los labios frente a todos quienes nos sorprendimos, hasta Honoka quedo sonrojada por tal atrevimiento-

Kyaaa! Bese a Honoka-chan- y sin más huyo perdiéndose en lo que parecía ser la cocina-

He perdido… -decía la otra chica que se iba derrotada por el mismo lugar que desapareció la anterior-

¿No sería mejor irnos? -dijo Rin tratando de mantener la compostura, pero que también estaba sonrojado, sin más prácticamente huimos del lugar los tres completamente avergonzados-

-el resto de la tarde caminamos por diferentes lugares para luego decidimos ir a un karaoke para divertirnos aún más, estuvimos más de 4 horas cantando y bebiendo, hasta que Rin tuvo que salir a atender una llamada muy importante de Hanayo, así que solo quedamos Honoka y yo absolutamente en silencio, aunque no era un silencio incomodo- se que no es el momento, pero gracias

-aunque estaba un poco mareado dirigí mi mirada a Honoka quien tenia un leve sonrojo a lo que solo pude sonreir amablemente… se ve tan hermosa cuando sonríe así- no tienes que agradecer, además se nota que lo pasas muy bien en tu trabajo

Es un buen trabajo, puedo estar rodeada de chicas lindas que me admiran- por algún motivo comencé a sentirme celoso, no por Honoka, mas bien por las chicas quienes podían tener a Honoka prácticamente todo el día… aunque algo no me cuadraba…- muchas chicas lindas

Espera ¿no me digas que te gustan las chicas? -ella solo sonrió divertida mientras bebía una cerveza- entonces… aagh y yo que?

¿Y tú qué? -se me quedo mirando fijamente-sabia que algunos chicos eran lentos, pero tu… simplemente eres la densidad personificada -se acercó un poco a mi y tomo mi mano, aunque me puse nervioso pude entrelazar nuestros dedos- no tiene nada de malo que me gusten las chicas, como también los chicos

¿Entonces yo te gusto? -es la primera vez que me sentía tan sumiso junto a una chica que estaba menos borracha que yo y sonreía amablemente- Honoka tú me gustas mucho

Tú también me gustas Eri… no sabes cuánto -podía escuchar la música de fondo, pero solo podía concentrarme en los hermosos ojos azules de Honoka quien se aventó contra mí y comenzamos a besarnos de manera desesperada olvidándonos de todo alrededor, en cierto momento ella se sentó en mis piernas mientras me arrancaba la playera y luego yo hacia lo mismo con su blusa, todo iba tan bien- Eri… -su voz se escuchaba tan sexy mientras movía su cadera encima de mí, creo que mi pantalón reventaría en cualquier momento solo pude cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar- Eri… Eri… E..ri

AYASE ERI! -sentí como todo mi cuerpo se remecía y abría los ojos encontrándome con Arisa quien me veía de mala gana y creo que un poco sonrojada, pero estaba tan confundido que mi pobre cerebro lentamente comenzó a funcionar de apoco, hasta que comencé a mirar a todas partes me di cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación, en mi cama- dios… Eri casi me da un infarto

¿Como llegue aquí? -pude decir apenas, solo fueron unos segundos en los cuales mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme como si estuviera apunto de reventar-

Anoche Rin-kun me llamo y me pidió si podía pasar a recogerlos en el karaoke porque tu estabas casi en coma etílico y su hermana estaba muy cansada -sentía como mi corazón se iba rompiendo en pedazos, eso quiere decir que todo lo anterior ¿fue un sueño?... no espera… que tanto fue parte del sueño, realmente Honoka y yo no tuvimos nada- seria mejor que te des una ducha y luego nos veamos en la sala de estar

Esta bien -suspire un poco desganado y me levante despacio, aun todo se movía a mi alrededor y la cabeza me estaba matando-

Por cierto… hermanito intenta bajar esa erección -antes de salir Arisa apunto a mi entrepierna, aunque me dolía la cabeza observe aquel lugar y dios, creo que me sonroje peor que un tomate, solo corrí a la ducha-

-tarde alrededor de unos 40 minutos en estar listo, solo me puse algo ligero y me dirigí a la sala de estar donde estaban todos charlando muy amenamente, aunque Arisa estaba muy pegada a Honoka quien parecía estar muy divertida- buenas a todos

Buenas tardes Eri -dijo Hanayo a quien no había visto debido a que estaba en la cocina, iba saliendo con una bandeja con brownies y algunos vasos a lo que rápidamente ayude- ¿ya te encuentras mejor?

Creo que si -murmuré llevando la jarra con algunos vasos, los demás solo sonrieron y así charlamos toda la tarde como buenos amigos, aunque nadie dijo nada sobre lo que sucedió anoche, preferí no preguntar-

hermano, mañana debemos ir a una reunión en la empresa, así que por favor, te pediré que no bebas, no quiero tener que arrastrarte nuevamente -asentí un poco avergonzado, mi hermana menor me estaba dando sermones- y además… debes cuidar a tu futura cuñada -incluso Hanayo quien estaba bebiendo un poco de jugo lo escupió por las palabras de Arisa quien se había abrazado a Honoka quien se reía un poco sonrojada-

sabes Rin… creo que el mundo no se confabula contra mi… mas bien es el universo y la existencia completa la que se dedica a cojerme por el culo e intenta destruir mi vida...-bebí un poco de té mientras observaba el vació y sentía como mi cuerpo se convertía en cenizas-

supongo que tienes razón… -escuche a Rin quien acaricio mi hombro-

 **de poquito regresare… con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas… y con un Eri bien macho con una tanga de tigre**

 **perdón por la espera aquí estoy nuevamente uwu**


End file.
